Just A Typical Weasley Christmas
by Goddess of Awesomeness
Summary: Day 1 of my Twelve Days of Christmas Countdown! It's Christmas Eve at the Burrow and everyone's home for the holidays! Drabble.


**Author's** **Note; Hi guys! I'm starting a Twelve Days of Christmas thing from today to Christmas Eve! It'll be 12 different fandoms, from Harry Potter, to Sapphires (because that's a mix, I count it as it's own) Will be mostly canon, but I'm putting Chryssie in the PJO one so ha! They'll all be drabbles, some worse than others because I write most of them in the middle of the night. Anyways, this is the Harry Potter one. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the Sapphires and their friends as they are mentioned in this story. **

_**Oneshot #1: Just A Typical Weasley Christmas**_

Molly was fretting. They were having the holidays at her house, of course and she wanted everything to be perfect. This year EVERYONE was gonna be there and she wanted to be ready for it.

"Oh, Arthur!" She called impatiently.

"Yes, dear?" He asked sticking his head in the kitchen.

"Do you think they've forgotten how to get here?" She asked nervously.

"No, I'm sure they'll all get here fine." He then went back to whatever Muggle toy he was playing with before she called him.

That's when Molly heard the first POP! She quickly rushed out to the front yard to greet whoever was first. It was Charlie.

"Hello, Mum!" He said happily, giving her a hug. "It's been a few months since we last talked."

"Well you should send more letters home then." She answered.

"Mum," he groaned. "Do we really have to do this now?"

"No, we don't have to. Now go inside, it's a bit chilly out here." She answered.

As soon as they got in the house, Arthur was there to greet them. He and Charlie hugged, then someone fell out of the chimney.

"Still don't like traveling by floo powder." Albus muttered, getting off of the floor and dusting himself off.

Before anyone else could say anything, Lily came next, but she did it perfectly, winding up in the chimney and not on the floor.

"Hello Grandmum, Grandad, Uncle Charlie!" She exclaimed, hugging each of them in turn, Albus after her.

The next Potter to come was James, who grinned until Molly ambushed him in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Grandmum." He muttered.

Then was Arthur and Uncle Charlie just shook his hand. James was 16 now, a 'mature adult' according to himself.

Harry was next, then Ginny, who both hugged everyone too. In a few minutes, Rose appeared in the chimney, grinning.

"Rose!" Molly exclaimed and crushed her in a hug too. Rose wasn't 'too old' for hugs like James socshe hugged Ginny, Harry, Arthur, and Charlie.

Hugo was right after her so he just hugged people when she was done. Then came Ron who was also ambushed by Molly and then Hermione who was pulled into the hug as well.

Rose and Albus started talking about school stuff, mostly their friends. Hugo and Lily talked about school too, but their courses and stuff.

Ron, James, and Charlie were talking about dragons while Arthur asked Harry about Muggle stuff and the women discussed the presents they got for their husbands in low tones.

The next to come were Teddy and Victoire, then Percy, Audrey, and the girls, thirdly Bill, Fleur, and their other kids, and lastly George, Angleina, and the twins.

During dinner, Victoire said she had something to announce. "Teddy and I are engaged!" Which ensued a chorus of Congratulations and more hugging.

"Have you thought about a date and venue yet?" Hermione asked.

"Not the date, but we were going to ask if we could have it here." Teddy said.

"Of COURSE you can!" Molly exclaimed excitedly.

They smiled. "Thank you." Victoire said softly.

Then, everybody jumped as a crashing noise was heard.

They all turned to see Lucy smiling sheepishly. "I dropped my glass."

"No problem!" Arthur said cheerily and promptly fixed it with magic.

They all slowly drifted back to their own conversations until an argument broke out between Lily and Hugo.

"I'm not horrible at chess!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes you are! You call the rooks castle-thingys, the pawns midgets, the knights horses, and the bishops pointy guys!" Hugo said back.

"I say we settle this with a game after dinner!" Lily said.

"Fine!" Hugo agreed.

After dinner, they played, Hugo won, and that started a tournament between the kids. It ended up Albus against Rose in the final game and everyone was watching.

Albus put his hand on a knight. "Ooh, bad move." Ron hissed. Albus lifted his hand and put it on a bishop. Ron drew a sharp breath and Albus took his hand off that too.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

Albus moved his king to the left. Rose moved her queen. "Checkmate."

Albus groaned. He knew Rose, James, and Fred would NEVER let him live this down. Then he thought of Jack, Diamond, Sapphire, and Sean and groaned again.

Albus was sure he'd still be reminded of this when he was an old man. Looking at Rose's smug face confirmed it.

Another embarrassing memory for someone. But, then again, that happened every year. It was just a typical Weasley Christmas.

**So what'd you think? Review please! Also, should I continue with the 12 Days of Christmas thing or not? Lastly, give guesses for what you think the ten other subjects are (Because I told you about the Sapphires). Until tomorrow... :D**


End file.
